


Impromptu Tea Party

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, RWBabies - Freeform, angst????, arkids feat: Pyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: Cause sometimes you almost accidentally freeze your house





	Impromptu Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent but really fun 
> 
> also i am sorry for the summary i couldn't thing of anything better

Clementine wasn't sure if it was Jasper who woke her up or the sudden drop in temperature, what she was sure of was that she was awake, and freezing. 

"It's Mom again." She could practically see Jasper’s breath. But it was all the information she needed

"I'll wake her up, you start the kettle." Jasper nodded and headed downstairs while Clem coaxed herself out of her warm bed and into some thick socks and a warm sweatshirt. 

She passed by her brother in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil and entered their parents' bedroom. It was summer break so their dad was off on a hunt with some upper year teams and aunty Ruby so it was just their mom in the giant bed. She was tossing and turning, mumbling unintelligible thing and despite the small amount of frost covering the windows, she looked like she was sweating. 

Clementine took a calming breath and stepped closer. She had done this before, thankfully her mom didn't get night terrors often and their dad was there for most of the time but that had been 1 or 2 times it was just Clementine and Jasper. And if it wasn't for the cold she would let her mom be, at least that's what dad told them. 

"Mama?" Clementine spoke softly and placed a hand on her shoulder shaking it gently, "Mama wake up your having a nightmare." Pyrrha ignored her, rolling her head to face away from her mumbling something that Clementine thought sounded like "Cinder" 

"Mama" this time she spoke a little louder, a little stronger and gave her mother more of a shove. 

This seemed to have done the trick because Pyrrha's eyes snapped open and with a gasp, she sat up. She seemed confused at first like she didn't know where she was. Pyrrha looked over at Clementine 

"Where is your father” Her eyes seemed almost frantic, something that was so different from her mother’s usual calm nature.

"Dad's on a hunt with Aunty Ruby remember? He's coming back on Wednesday. You were having a nightmare Mama" Clementine shivered. Pyrrha noticed and looked around the room cursing 

"Oh, great gods. I'm sorry" Pyrrha closed her eyes and the frost faded away through much of the cold in the air still remained. But it wouldn't for long, it never did.  

"I didn't wake you did I?" Pyrrha asked

"No, it was Jasper actually" right on cue Jasper entered the room with 3 steaming mugs of tea

"Its decaf this time I promise" he passed one to his sister and one to his mother before taking a seat on the bed. Pyrrha held hers in she hands hoping the warmth would stop their shaking.

"I am sorry I woke you two up. I-" 

"Mama don't worry about it," Clementine laughs moving closer to her mother "Better than waking up in an icicle" Pyrrha smile and took a sip of her tea, not worrying about the fact that it still was a little bit too hot. She enjoyed the slight burning sensation of it moving down her throat, it helped her feel alive. It was what she needed on nights like this when her happy life seemed too good to be true.

“Who’s Cinder Mama?” Clementine couldn’t help but notice her mother freeze when she mentioned that name, “You sounded like you were saying it in your sleep. Were they an old friend of yours?” Pyrrha shook her head. 

Sometimes she wished that her children knew everything. That she and Jaune had sat them down one day and told them everything about the Fall of Beacon and the years of fighting tooth and nail to stop the ending of the world. They knew basic facts, their mother was a Maiden and the two of them along with Ren, Nora and RWBY fought a very bad group of people and won. They were still too young to know the grim details. The ones about how Pyrrha made peace with the growing possibility of death that night, only to be saved by Ruby in the nick of time. The hunt for Cinder. How Pyrrha took her life. No, they couldn’t tell them yet. Clementine just a year away from Beacon and Jasper who had just finished his first year at Signal. They would wait till Jasper and Clementine were both at Beacon, they would find out about it there sooner or later. Until then they didn’t need to know.   

“She was the Fall Maiden before me. She was the one who I got my powers from.” She answered, short, simple, and technically the truth.

“Did you know her?” Jasper asked moving closer and under the covers beside her. 

“Not very well no, she was a strong fighter though, fought with glass which was very rare.” She took another sip of her tea trying to ignore the familiar ache in her chest and ankle. “But let's not dwell on the past,” She wouldn’t let Cinder haunt her waking life, that she could control. Both Jasper or Clementine agreed and the topic was dropped. Even the room was warmer now leaving no evidence that anything was wrong. 


End file.
